


Camp Hell

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anxiety, Artistic Tweek, Bullying, Craig is a Good Boyfriend, Craig is a dork, Craig is obsessed with space, Fluff and Humor, Graduation, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Space Geek, Teenagers, Wild Child Tweek, glasses wearing Craig, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: The boys have finally graduated from high school, and Tweek was excited to spend the summer hanging out with his boyfriend, hang out with his friends, and of course, messing with people in town before it was time for them to head to college. Things were going to go great...that is until Craig told Tweek the bad news. He was going to space camp for the summer. Tweek was not happy.





	Camp Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I will say this... I have no idea what space camp is. I've never been to space camp, I never went to camp in general, so I have no idea what's in there nor what the age requirements are, so let's all pretend that this particular space camp also accepts teenagers, especially graduates, and that all the activities include zero gravity training and other space related simulations. So for those who might have actually went to space camp in their lives...forgive me for putting any information that is incorrect here. I just didn't feel like looking it up, and that I wanted to write a camping story cause why the fuck not?

Graduation. That means you finally get to leave the hellhole you've been stuck in after a couple of years. That means you finally move on to bigger and better places...well...unless you graduated from elementary and middle school, then you would just end up going to another school with a higher education...

Whatever, all I know is. Once I receive diploma, that means I'm finally out of this dump. That means I'll finally be free, I can spend my summer painting whatever the hell I want. I can hang out with my friends. I can visit people's house and put crickets on their porch!

Most of all...I'll be spending my summer with my beloved boyfriend. Craig Tucker.

"You know...I'm still surprised that you're graduating, Tweek," Clyde said.

"Am I really that much of a troublemaker?"

"Dude, you burned half the school on the last day of junior year. Actually, burning down the school is like your top things to do since freshman year!"

"Yeah yeah well...none of the teachers or staff were able to find any evidence, and I made sure to erase any bad marks on my records, which I found out I had none, so my hacking skills weren't needed."

"You tried hacking into your records!?"

"Don't worry, I also checked out you, Token, and Craig and made sure any bad marks you guys had were gone," I smiled.

"Aw...Tweek," Clyde said as he smiles at me.

"Dude...I think you're kinda forgetting the point here," Craig sighed.

"Guys, sh!, we're about to get called up," Token said.

We all waited in line, waiting for our names to be called. One by one, I watched as everyone got on stage and took their diplomas. I'll be honest...I'm kinda nervous. I mean...I high school was when my big changed happened...so leaving all of a sudden? I...I don't know...

"...Hey...it's going to be alright," Craig said.

"I-I know...it's just...ugh...I've been known as the wild child of South Park High for so long...and now that I'm graduating...what...what am I now?"

"I can tell you who you are. You're Tweek Tweak. The insane artist who is a part-time arsonist, part-time hacker, and loves painting people with dicks shoved into their asses. Also...boyfriend to Craig Tucker."

"...Thanks Craig," I smiled.

"Craig Tucker," the announcer calls out.

"Good luck," I whispered.

"Thanks," Craig smiled before walking towards the stage. I watched as he takes his diploma and shook hands with the principal. I clapped my hands and cheered for Craig as loud as I could, I didn't care if I was annoying a few of the students next to me. Fuck them, this is Craig's moment right now! I'm so proud.

Craig gets off the stage and sits down with the guys. It'll be my turn soon.

"Next we have....oh god...Tweek...Tweak."

I smiled and quickly headed towards the stage. My parents, Craig's parents, Craig and the guys, and a few other people started clapping for me, but it was still quiet when I came up to the stage. Guess my reputation will forever live with me. Oh well.

I walk towards my principal and took my diploma, I then shook his hand as we both stare at the cameras with smiles on our faces.

"You're lucky, Mr. Tweak. Even though I know it was you who did all those pranks over the years, I'm just glad you're finally leaving my school."

"Yeah yeah, but you'll never prove anything. I made sure of it," I smirked, "by the way...you might want to be careful when you go into your closet, you might not like what you see in there."

"Closet? When did you get into my house?"

"It was nice knowing you and painting dicks into your ass," I said.

"Tweek!"

"Um...sir?"

"Oh...u-uh...ahem...give a round of applause to Mr. Tweak!" Everyone looked at each other before doing what the principal said. I smiled. Hope he likes the surprised I left for him in his closet. It'll take him weeks to get all those photos down.

I reached my seat and sat next to my beloved boyfriend. I hug him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Woah, we still aren't finished with the ceremony you know," Craig said.

"Ugh...I can't wait to get out of here. Just imagine Craig. You, me, the guys, rotten eggs, paint balls, a bag of tarantulas-"

"Wait...where are you going to get a bag of tarantulas?"

"I know a guy," I grinned.

"Whatever. Just...isn't summer vacation all about relaxing and hanging out with friends before it's time for us to head to college? I mean...I know you're going to go to that fancy art school in Denver."

"Yeah well, we don't have to worry about that now. All I care about is that it'll just be you and me. Won't that be great?" I smiled as I hug him.

"...Yeah..."

"...What? What's wrong?"

Craig looks at me nervously, he then adjust his glasses as he stares everywhere but me. "Um...about us spending the summer together...just you and me..."

"What?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"...I'm...I'm leaving for summer camp...er...space camp," Craig sighed.

Just like that, my reality shattered. My hopes and dreams were destroyed. My fucking boyfriend is going to leave me for...space camp.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

I knew I had to tell Tweek eventually, but that doesn't mean I was ready for what his reaction was going to be. As expected, he has become clingy ever since I told him about my summer plans. Tweek would start to complain to me, he would tell me to not go, he's even coming to my house late at night and disturbing the my parents and the neighbors.

"Craig! Craig! Open this door right now!"

"Ugh..damn it Tweek, it's past midnight, go home! You're going to wake my parents!" I exclaimed out of my window.

"I don't fucking care! I'll wake them up and...and...uh...threatened them so they'll make you not go to fucking camp!"

Suddenly, I hear the lights from downstairs turn on. I look down and saw my dad has opened the door.

"M-Mr. Tucker...evening...sir," Tweek said nervously.

"Son...please go home," dad said.

"...Yes sir. I'll see you in the morning, Craig!" Tweek exclaimed. He hops onto his bike and left.

"...Son, you sure Tweek is the right guy you want to be dating?"

"I'm sure dad...though I'm starting to have second thoughts," I sighed. I close the window and headed back to my bed.

As promised, Tweek did come back once morning arrived.

"Craig, listen. Summer camps are lame! All you'll be doing is stupid camp activities that'll feel repetitive, you'll get bitten by mosquitoes, and of course...you'll get rape by camp counselors!"

"Tweek..."

"Yeah?"

"Not in front of my parents and sister," I sighed.

"Now Tweek, I know you're worried for Craig, but he'll be fine. The program said it'll help him learn many things about science and space, it'll mostly be inside, so you don't have to worry about mosquitoes biting Craig, and there has never been any reported incidents of...camp counselors...raping...the campers." Mom said.

"Even if there were, I'm sure no counselor wants to fuck my ugly brother," Tricia said.

"Fuck you," I flipped her off, she flips me off in return.

"Of course they're going to rape him! Just look at this face, totally a rape magnet. He is literally asking grown as adults to touch his dick and fuck him in the butt!" Tweek exclaimed.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Tweek!"

"What? It's true. You have that sort of face," Tweek said. He then takes a bite of his eggs and bacon.

"Okay...you know what? Out!" I grab Tweek and pushed him out of the door.

"What about my breakfast!?"

"Ugh!" I grabbed the plate and hand it to him, "bring the plate back when you're done. Now go!"

"Fine, but I'll make sure you don't leave Craig! You can't leave me!"

"Goodbye!" I shut the door into his face and headed back to the table. I sat down and sighed.

"Don't be harsh on him, Craig. He's just worried."

"Worried about what? It's just summer camp," I sighed.

"Well maybe since this will be your last summer before you head to college, you two won't have that much time together. I'm guessing Tweek knows that and just wants to spend the summer with you one last time."

"....Great...now I feel like a total ass for kicking him out of the house," I groaned.

"..." Mom suddenly grabs my plate and puts the rest of my food into a plastic container. "Here. Now go. You two might as well spend as much time as you need before it's time for you to leave."

"...Thanks mom," I said as I grabbed the container.

"Also, be sure to bring back my plate. As much as I adore Tweek...I don't trust him holding my plates."

"I'll make sure he doesn't break it." I quickly left the house and tried catching up to Tweek. I soon see Tweek a couple feet ahead from me, I managed to catch up to him. "Tweek!"

"Craig? What are you doing here? Did...you want your plate back?" Tweek asked.

"Technically...yes...but...I know me leaving sucks and that our time together is limited, so I thought...maybe we can spend today together."

"Really?"

"Yeah...let's spend as much time together until it's time for me to leave. I want to be with you," I said.

"Oh....Craig," Tweek suddenly drops my mom's plate and hugs me. I flinched when I heard the plate smash onto the ground.

"...Uh...let's head to the plate store first before we do anything."

"I don't care where we go, as long as it's just you and me!"

"...Yeah," I smiled as I hug him back.

* * *

Spending a day with Craig was great! The first thing we did of course was buy Craig's mom a new plate...hopefully she doesn't notice. The next thing we did was head towards the amusement park and enjoyed ourselves.

"Let's get some cotton candy, some caramel apples, corn on a cob."

"Dude, by the time we get to our first ride, we're going to to make ourselves sick," Craig said.

"No we won't, eating all of that junk won't make me sick." I said.

We did eventually buy all the snacks I wanted and I immediately ate everything. Craig on the other hand, ate his food slowly and in between our walks towards the roller coaster. What a pussy.

When we got on the ride...I threw up...and sadly my vomit hit a man who just won a teddy bear for his girlfriend. Whoops.

"Bleh..." Once we finally got off the ride, I quickly ran to the nearest trash can and threw up the corn, the cotton candy, the caramel apple...and most of Mrs. Tucker's breakfast.

"I told you," Craig sighed as he gently rubs my back. He's such a great boyfriend.

We then walk around the park and played some game and rode some fun rides that won't make me feel sick. By the time it was getting late, we headed to the Ferris wheel.

"This will make today's date perfect! A ride on the Ferris wheel," I said.

"Sounds like a cliche," Craig said.

"Oh please, you love cliches," I smirked.

"Yeah...I do," Craig said.

We waited in line until it was our turn. We then got inside and off we went.

"This was nice."

"...Yeah," Craig said.

"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you," I smiled as I placed my hand on Craig's.

"Yeah," Craig smiled.

"And who knows...we can do this everyday until our summer vacation is over."

"...Tweek..."

"We can even invite Clyde and Token, I'm sure they'll love hanging out with us during the summer."

"Tweek..."

"And...and we can...we can go to the observatory or a museum, and laugh at a bunch of stupid shit. We can even watch the stars and planets, and be total nerds. Then we-"

"Tweek. You know...I won't be able to do that..."

"...Do you...have to go?"

"Tweek..." Craig holds my hand, "I've never missed space camp. It's always been a tradition for me to go. I want to know more about space...and...this will be the last time I get to go..."

"But...it'll be the last time we get to hang out like this...once college starts...we won't...have time to see each other again." I said.

"I know...why do you think I'm spending today with you?"

"....I don't want you to go."

"I know honey...but...this is my dream."

"...To be an astronaut?" I asked.

"Yeah...and I promise, when I do become an astronaut, I'll be sure to bring you with me."

"...R-really?"

"Of course...knowing you, you would never let me get off this planet without me taking you with me," Craig smiled.

"...Oh Craig," I lean in and kiss him.

"I love you, Tweek," Craig whispered.

"I love you too...my cute little space dork," I said.

We held each other on that Ferris wheel until we were finally back on the ground. We then headed home with our hands linked together.

I'm...I'm honestly scared of what's going to happen to us in the future...but...as long as Craig is with me...then...maybe everything will be fine.

* * *

Today was the day. I'll be leaving for camp for the summer. Not going to lie...I kinda wish I wasn't going.

"You got your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Extra pair of underwear?"

"Yep."

"Your emergency contacts for when you're doing physical activities?"

"...Tweek...I kinda feel like you're stealing my mom's job here by worrying over me."

"Same here..." mom said.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I'm going to miss you so much!" Tweek exclaimed as he hugs me tightly.

"Dude...I'll only be gone for ten weeks," I sighed.

"Ten...long...weeks," Tweek sniffled.

"Don't worry Tweek, we'll be sure to hang out with you while Craig is gone," Clyde said.

"...Craig...please come back soon," Tweek said.

"Don't worry," I pat his head. I finished putting my stuff into the car. "Well...guess I'll be going...see you guys later."

"Um...wait...I want to give you something," Tweek said. He took out a small, flat, square box from his backpack, he hands it to me.

"Huh...it's small. Usually your gifts are large because you painted something for me...or really inappropriate," I said.

Before I could open it, Tweek stops me, "I...I want you to open it when you get to camp," Tweek said.

"...Alright," I smiled. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. "I'll be sure to call," I said.

"You better, or else I'll make a voodoo doll of you and stick needles in your eyes each time you forget to call me," Tweek pouted.

"...I'll be sure to call," I said. I said goodbye to my friends and headed inside the car with my dad. "Bye you guys."

"Bye Craig!" Clyde said.

"See ya," Token said.

"Don't forget to write dear," mom said.

"I'll be sure to take care of your stupid hamster," Tricia said. Deep down I know she's going to miss me.

"...Goodbye," Tweek said.

"Bye," I smiled.

Dad soon starts the car and we headed off. I sat back in the car, but I noticed in the rear view mirror that Tweek was waving and running after the car. I open the window and poked my head out. I look back at Tweek and wave goodbye to him until I could no longer see him anymore.

After a two hour long drive, we finally reached the space camp. The building looked the same as the last time I was here, maybe with a newer paint job.

"We're here," dad said.

"Thanks dad," I get out of the car and started grabbing my luggage.

"...Craig."

"Hm?"

"...I'll miss you," dad said.

"...Dad...I'll only be gone for ten weeks, and I'll be sure to call and write."

"I know...I just...technically...after this, you'll be heading to college...that's all..."

"..." I looked down at my luggage, I then started fake coughing, "I'll miss you too."

"I swear, if your boyfriend comes to our house in the middle of the night again, I will shoot him," dad said.

"Knowing Tweek...I'm sure he'll find a way to avoid getting shot," I smiled. I finally took my luggage out and waved goodbye to my dad. I watched as dad drives away. "...Here we go." I check in and I headed towards the auditorium for orientation. I honestly wish I could skip this part, but it's required...no matter how many fucking times you come here.

"Morning space cadets, and welcome to space camp! Here at space camp, we try our best to make your experience both fun and educational, especially for those who dream of being a scientist or astronaut in the future!" The head camp counselor said, he even had a huge grin on his face. I kinda wonder if it's fake. "Now I can see a couple familiar faces around here, so I'd like to say, welcome back, and sorry that you all have to hear the rules all over again, but it is required! Now, you will all be living in bunks with a few people, so remember to share the space and keep in mind of people's personal belongings, but I do hope all of you can be great friends here! The next thing you must know is that while we are doing are daily activities, we will be using some equipment that can be highly dangerous if you aren't careful, so be sure to listen and look at the instructions!"

The counselor continues with the stuff I already know about. The camp serves three meals a day, we usually do at least three to four activities per day, Sundays are the only days off, and is usually when kids are allowed to go to the nearby town and do whatever. Curfew is at ten. Kids are allowed to use their phones, but only during breaks and not during activities or during meals. Showers are at seven. Finally, all kids must follow the rules or else they will be kicked out of camp. Blah blah blah...

"...Craig? Is that you?"

I turn around and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Michael?"

"It is you, glad to see you again man," Michael smiled.

"Yeah...I uh....come here every summer, how are you dude? Haven't seen you in two years," I said.

"Yeah well...I wasn't able to join space camp the past two years because of summer classes, but since I graduated, here I am," Michael smiled.

"Cool dude, at least I won't be so lonely this summer," I smiled.

Michael...what can I say about him? I don't know if we were technically friends. I mean, the first time I came to summer camp, we use to be partners for a lot of the activities, we did hang out and stuff...but other than that, we kinda did our own thing. Honestly, during that time, I just needed a distraction from people in general, it was around when Clyde and Token weren't my friends for awhile. Space camp was a nice distraction for a little while. Actually...I think I remember telling Michael about my problems, I don't know why I told him, maybe it was because he was feeling homesick? I don't honestly don't know...all I knew was that I was spilling everything to the guy. I guess we were kinda close since then, but the year after that, I never saw him again, till now.

"Hey...you alright?" Michael asked.

"...Yeah, I'm good," I smiled.

"Glad you're better than the last time I saw you...you and your uh...friends good now?"

"...Yeah...we're good now. Guess you could say my uh...boyfriend kinda help me deal with the loneliness for awhile," I said.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you were gay," Michael said.

"...That a problem?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"No no, that's cool...but uh...I'm not sure about the other kids here. Some of these kids are from bigoted cities and towns. You sure you'll be alright?"

"Meh, I'll just deal with everyone like I did before. Ignore them completely and mind my own business," I said.

"Harsh as ever, Tucker," Michael smiles.

I smile back, "yep."

Finally, orientation was over, and we were all assigned our bunk area. Luckily, me and Michael are in the same bunk, so I won't feel too awkward sharing a space with a bunch of strangers.

"You wanna share a bunk bed?"

"Sure, I'm taking bottom," I said.

"Bottom? Really? Usually people like taking the top," Michael said.

"Nah...I don't want to risk falling off. You know how painful that shit is?" I sighed.

"Alright, I get top then," Michael smiled as he puts his stuff on the top.

I put my stuff on my bed and I started unpacking, I suddenly noticed the flat box that Tweek gave me. I quickly unwrap the wrapping paper and open the box. Inside was a simple photograph. It was of me and Tweek. I remember this photo, it was taken during our trip to the observatory, and also the day that Tweek drew the big dipper on my cheek without me noticing. I will never take a short nap around Tweek ever again. Still...I smiled at the photo.

"...That you and your boyfriend?"

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"He sure picked out a...uh...nice frame..."

I smiled when I examined the frame the photo was in. The frame was black and was decorated with dicks and stars all over it. I'm guess Tweek drew those on there. Of course. I put the frame on the night stand near the bed, I then took out my cellphone and started texting a quick message to Tweek.

_Saw your present. I love it._

It only took five seconds till I finally got a reply.

_Thank god you finally text me! I'm glad you like it, miss you already!_

I chuckle when I see a picture of Tweek making a fake sad face, he sure is hamming it up here.

"What's this?" One of the campers suddenly picks up the photo. Did they really ignore the whole, respect other people's belongings crap? Fuck...

"Put that down, please," I said, I do not want to deal with this shit on the first day of camp.

"The fuck? You gay or something?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm gay. Got a problem with that?"

"Fuck, I am not sleeping in the same room with a faggot."

"Oh yeah? Well what do you want me to do about it? Stop being gay or something? You got a problem with me, you can ask the counselor to move you to another bunk."

"I ain't moving, you move since you're gay. You can move in with the girls since you won't have a boner for them anyways!"

"Woah woah woah," Michael get in between us and steps in front of the asshole here. "Look man, Craig has been a camper here longer than you, so back off. I know for a fact that the counselors are more kinder to older campers than homophobic pricks like you."

"Fuck you you faggot loving bitch!" The guy then leaves the bunker.

I sat back and sighed, "thanks..."

"Hey...assholes like that need to learn some manners," Michael said.

"Yeah...still...thanks," I said.

"No problem," Michael said, "anyways, I'm going to look around and see what's has change since the last time I was here. You?"

"I'm going to stay here and unpack, you go have fun," I said.

"Alright, see you later man," Michael said. He then leaves the bunker.

I sighed and grab my phone. During the fight, Tweek already sent me five messages.

_Craig? Craig! Why aren't you replying?_

_Craig, if you don't reply in the next five seconds, I'll make that voodoo doll of you!_

_Craig, I already found strands of your hair. I'm making the doll right now! Reply!_

_Craig, I swear to god, if you don't reply this instance, I'm going to stick needles into the doll!_

_Okay okay...I didn't actually make the doll...but please don't ignore me. I'm lonely!_

I rolled my eyes and quickly sent a reply to him.

_Stop being so clingy, it's not very attractive you know. Also, sorry. I was dealing with a homophobic asshole._

I put my phone down and sighed. I laid on my bed and stared at the mattress above from me. I already feel like shit. God...why did this year had to start off terribly? I suddenly hear my phone ding, and I see another message from Tweek.

_What!? Did the asshole hurt you? Did he try to start a fight? How many bruises do you have? How many bruises does the asshole have? Craig! Tell me everything!!!!!_

I stare at the message and smiled. What a worrywart...then again...I'm the same when it comes to him and his insane schemes. I quickly reply to him.

_Don't worry. Michael, a camper I know, helped me out. I'm fine. Still, if a fight did happen, I'm sure I could kick the guy's ass in two seconds. He didn't look that tough to me._

A few seconds later, Tweek replies back.

_Thank god you're okay! Still, you shouldn't be fighting, wouldn't want those beautiful glasses and your face to be badly damaged. Hope your day gets better. I send good vibes your way!_

I then see ten sparkle emojis, symbolizing Tweek's good vibes. I smiled.

_Thanks honey, feeling better now._

I put my phone down and got up from my bed. "Better start unpacking..." I started grabbing my stuff and taking my clothes out. It was going to be a long summer...

* * *

I looked at the message I got from Craig. ...Michael...who the hell is Michael? ...Wait...hold on...Craig did say the guy helped him...don't jump to conclusions...like last time.

I quickly send a reply to Craig and started sending my good vibes to him. I smiled when I see the reply he sent me.

_Thanks honey, feeling better now._

Oh...I miss him...I really really miss him...

"Uh...excuse me sir, may I help you?"

I look up and saw that it was my turn in line. I walked over to the guy and gave him my best smile. "Hello there. I was wondering how much your cheapest motorcycle is."

The man look me over before rolling his eyes. Rude. "Look kid, my bikes are meant for professionals, and judging from how you...look...I don't think you can handle what my bikes have to offer."

"...Guess we're not going for the nice route...huh?" I took out my phone and started playing the videos I found in the security cameras. I then hit play.

I watched the man's eyes widen when he sees himself...dancing to a Britney Spears song. I can't believe people still does that to that song. "H-how did you..."

"I don't need to explain myself buddy. Now...either you take the money I have here," I place a large stack of bills I managed to save up over the years on the counter, "and give me the best but still cheapest motorcycle you have...or I post this video all over YouTube and other sites. Your choice man."

"...U-uh...so...what is your...preferred color?" The man gulped.

"That's what I like to hear," I smiled.

I finally got a black motorcycle. It was a little old and banged up, but I'm sure I can fix it.

"Uh...you sure you want that one? I have some in the back that are much more better...actually...you have enough money here for a new one if you want."

"Nah...this is fine. You can say I like starting difficult projects like these. Thanks for the bike man...oh and you have great moves...just...try dancing to something more...new. Britney Spears is so out these days," I said. I walked with the bike. It was sorta heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle.

While I was walking back to my house, I see Clyde and Token.

"Hey guys," I smiled.

"Hey Tweek," Clyde smiled.

"...What's with the motorcycle?" Token asked.

"You didn't steal it did you!?" Clyde gasped.

"What? Of course not, I bought it," I said. The two stared at me suspiciously. "I did!"

"Alright alright, we believe you," Token said.

"Yeah dude...but uh...why did you buy a motorcycle?"

I smile at them, "it's a secret," I sang.

"..Secret?"

"Yep," I said.

"Tweek...I don't think you and secrets make a good...combination," Token said.

"You guys don't know anything. Anyways, I got get going and work on this bike. I'll actually be leaving town for a couple of weeks," I said.

"What?"

"Where you going dude?"

"I got a summer job a couple miles away from here," I smiled.

"Summer job? You?"

"What? I need to gain some experience somehow...and I don't really want to work at my parents' coffee shop during the summer," I said.

"Okay...I'm just...surprised."

"Oh, why?"

"Well...you've been pretty upset when you learned that Craig was leaving for space camp, I just assumed you would...I don't know...mope around for awhile?"

"Maybe feel sad for the entire summer!"

"Oh please...I have no reason to mope around. I know that Craig will be fine," I smiled, "now excuse me, but this motorbike ain't fixing itself." I then walk back to my house.

"Tweek, you better not be planning something crazy, insane, and probably illegal!" Token shouted out.

Don't worry Token. What I have in planned...it's totally legal.

* * *

"Alright space cadets, today's activity is that we will be doing some spaceship model building, test out the new zero gravity training simulator, and learn a few things about engineering. So after breakfast, please come to the open field so we can get started!" Our counselor said.

"Yes sir!" We all exclaimed.

The counselor leaves and I started grabbing my stuff. I suddenly felt myself being pushed. "Hey!"

"Watch where you stand, faggot!"

"Fuck you," I flip him off. It's only been two days and already I'm not having a good time, mostly because of this homophobic asshole here. Just what is his problem?

"You alright, man?" Michael asked.

"I'm good," I sighed.

"Alright, we better hurry then, I heard today they're serving waffles," Michael smiled.

"You go ahead, I just need to send a quick text to my boyfriend," I said.

"Alright, I'll try to get a plate for you," Michael soon leaves and I quickly grab my phone.

_Morning honey._

In two seconds, I already got a reply.

_Ugh. You wake up this early? Jesus man..._

_What about you? It seems you're up early today._

_Only because I'm working on something. Check it out!_

I was surprised to see a picture of Tweek fixing a motorcycle. Why the fuck does he have that?

_Why do you you have that?"_

_So you get to go to space camp and I can't have a motorcycle? Is that it!?_

_What? No...what I mean is, why you have that. The last time you have something similar to that, you nearly killed us...and the driver..._

_It's not my fault he didn't see the lights!_

_That's the thing, you blind all of us with your fucking lights. Now explain to me why you have a fucking motorcycles._

_Ugh...okay! I thought I'd get a motorbike for when I college starts. That campus is huge you know and at least a motorcycle is much more easier to go around with instead of a car._

_Oh...okay..._

_You need to trust me more Craig. I know I'm dangerous, but I'm not completely insane...yet._

_Sorry...I'm just...worried. I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble._

_I know._

I stare at the text and smile. I miss him.

_Anyways, I got to go. I'll text you later._

_Alright...I'll see you soon!_

He then sends me a winky face emoji. Okay...that sounds...ominous...but whatever. I look over at the photo on the nightstand and I pick it up. I smile at the picture of Tweek and quickly gave the photo a small kiss.

"Alright," I sighed. I get up and leave the bunker.

...I wonder what Tweek meant he'll see me soon though...was that a typo or something?

* * *

"Jesus...so early in the morning? Oh Craig..." I knew that summer camp or space camp was trouble. Don't worry babe, I'll save you from that hell you call camp! "And...one more bolt...done!" I wipe the swear from my forehead and smiled at the now fixed motorcycle. It looks new compared to how it looked when I bought it. This is going to be awesome.

"Tweek, you got mail. It seems your job application has been accepted," mom said.

"Thanks mom," I smiled.

"It seems they would like you to start working tomorrow, but would love it if you came to camp by tonight," mom said.

"That won't be a problem for me," I smiled as I cleaned up my new motorcycle.

"...Tweek, does Craig know that you applied to work at the space camp he's in?"

"Don't worry mom, Craig doesn't have to know everything," I smiled.

"Well alright. Now come on in, I made waffles," mom said.

"Coming!" I put down the rag in my hand and headed inside.

See you soon, Craig.

* * *

Today was...exhausting. It didn't help when the asshole, who I found out was named, Justin, pushed me around or blocked me from doing any of the activities that we were suppose to be doing. I'm just glad Michael and a few counselors were able to stop him before I really got mad.

"You alright, Craig?" Michael asked as he finished putting on his mouth guard.

"I'm fine...just tired," I sighed.

"Hm...you don't seem as energetic when I first met you," Michael said.

"I don't know man...I just miss my friends...and Tweek. Maybe coming to space camp was a bad idea," I sighed.

"Don't say that, you'll get your energy back in no time. Maybe some sleep will help you," Michael said.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Don't worry Craig, you'll be back to your normal self in no time, trust me," Michael said.

"...Thanks man," I sighed.

Michael climbs to the top bunk and I turn off the lights on the nightstand. I get into my bed and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day. Just got to make it through.

I wake up to the sound of a motorcycle outside. Seriously?

"Jesus...what the fuck is going on outside?" Michael asked.

"I don't know but if that noise doesn't go away soon, I'm going to bang my head against the bed post," I sighed.

The sound finally stops and we both sighed in relief. We went back to bed and tried to get some sleep.

...For some reason...I thought of Tweek when I heard that motorcycle.

* * *

...What....the....actual...fuck?

"Good morning cadets, we're sorry if you were awaken last night. Our new counselor had just arrived last night. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello campers, I'm Tweek Tweak, I'll be your new camp counselor," Tweek grinned.

"...Hey...Craig...isn't that your-"

"Hey, it's the faggot's boyfriend!" Justin exclaimed. Seriously?

"Faggot?" Tweek said, his eyes were narrowed. Oh no. "Oh ho...I see...so you're the little homophobic asshole who has a problem with people who are gay. Am I correct here?" Tweek starts walking towards him. Oh no.

"Y-yeah, so what? Being gay is so wrong!"

"Please, what year do you think we're in right now? Being gay doesn't hurt anyone you fucking ass. Just because someone is gay doesn't mean they're any less wimpy, less manly, or less of a person. Gay people aren't broken, gay people aren't weirdos. We're as normal as anyone else in the world. So if you got a problem with gay people, why don't I fucking shove a broom stick right up your-" I quickly ran towards him and cover his mouth.

"God damn it Tweek!" I exclaimed as I pulled him away from everyone. I didn't let the other counselors say anything. I quickly took Tweek away from the group and we ended up behind the showers. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" I exclaimed.

"I was worried. Don't you know that camp can actually be deadly? Think of all the psycho murderers out here. The dangerous animals! The spooky occult! That weird monster guy with long limbs and is wearing a suit for some reason!"

"Tweek! None of that will happen! You just been watching way too many horror movies...and reading way too many horror stories online."

"Nnngg...but Craig...I'm just worried for you okay. When I heard you were getting bullied...I just...I snapped! I need to make sure you're okay!"

"..." God damn it Tweek. Why are you so infuriating...but also so sweet? "Tweek...thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. You didn't have to get a job as a counselor just to make sure I'm alright."

"I know," Tweek sighed.

"Good. Now go over there and tell the counselor you made a huge mistake and that you're quitting," I said.

"I can't just quit now, I just got here!"

"We're you're leaving no matter what, so go tell them that you quit. Now."

"Ugh...fine," Tweek groaned. We headed back to the group and we could see that the other counselors were waiting for us.

"Craig, we heard that you know this person. Is he your boyfriend?"

I paused and looked down. "...Yeah...he's my boyfriend. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologized. But we do have a rule here. It's okay for you two to hang out and interact during camp, but please don't show each other any affection while you're here. We don't take PDA here very well."

"Wait...what?"

"So...does that mean I'm allowed to work here?"

"Of course, as long as you help our little cadets prepare for the fun and scientific activities here and that you don't break any of our rules, we welcome you to space camp fellow counselor!"

"Great!" Tweek smiled.

"Oh no..."

Once the counselors left to prepare today's activities, I look over at Tweek, and he was grinning. The bastard. "This will be fun."

"....Fuck me..." I sighed.

* * *

It's already been two weeks since I joined this camp. I'll admit, it's not what I expected. There's way too much science and engineering around here. Also...where's the god damn lake? What kind of camp doesn't have a lake!? I was really hoping to go skinny dipping with Craig.

So far, the only think I actually do like what when everyone was building model rockets and getting to see them all fly in the air and explode. It was so awesome. Of course...the counselor would tell me to not show any excitement since the point of this was to see if the campers can simply make a rocket that flies and not explode. Boo.

Oh well...the only upside is seeing Craig enjoying himself...though I'm not sure how I feel seeing him with this...Michael guy. Hm...

"Counselor Tweek!"

"Oh hey...Mitch...what is it?"

"I need you to make sure all the kids from bunker number five has taken their showers."

"What? Why do I have to do that?"

"Well...we usually trust the campers to shower without any problems, but considering Justin seems to have a problem with Craig being homosexual, we need to make sure that fights don't start in there."

"If you knew the asshole was such a homophobic fucker, why don't you kick him out?"

"We usually would...but his dad helped fund most of the expensive equipment here. If he knew we were kicking his son out, we'd lose a lot of our equipment we need."

"Ugh...fine," I sighed as I take the clipboard. Oh well...at least I get to see Craig naked. Ha ha ha ha.

I headed towards the shower area and already I see all the boys getting undressed in the changing area and heading inside the showers.

"Alright you brats, I want you all to shower, get dress, and head back to your bunkers!"

"You know...you're technically around our age if you're dating Craig," a kid with mosquito bites said.

"I know, but the counselors don't know that, so if you say anything, mosquitoes won't be the only thing you'll be worrying about," I smirked.

"Y-yes sir..."

"Good, now start showering. I'll stay here and make sure none of you assholes harass my boyfriend. I'm looking at you, fuck face!"

"Fuck you, faggot!"

Oh how much I want to kick him in the dick. No...no...you got to stay calm...for Craig. Stay calm and everything will be alright. You can get your revenge later.

Everyone heads inside the shower area and I sat down on a bench and waited for them to finish. I took out my phone and started checking any messages I got from my parents. So far, I got a hello from my dad and mom. Looks like Clyde and Token now know where I am. Oh...I got a message from the principal, this sounds good.

_You piece of shit! You placed fucking pictures of that painting with a fucking dick shoved into my ass! When I find out where you are, I'm going to strangle you you fucking little shit!_

I tried my best to hold back a laugh. Oh man, I knew he would hate the little gift I left him. I can't believe it took him this long to look into his closet. Boy, his current clothes must really stink. I screenshot the message and then deleted it. Can't risk him hiring someone to find me, you never know what could happen. While I was waiting, I suddenly hear a loud commotion in the shower area. Oh god...what now?

I step inside, and I was surprised to see Craig on the wet ground, with a bloody nose.

"Craig!" I quickly walk towards him and crouched down. I lift his head, thank god he's still conscious. "What happened? Where's your glasses." Craig lifts his hand and points at Justin. "You fucker! Attacking someone in the showers! The only place where someone is vulnerable! You are lower than dirt itself! You fucking shit head!"

"It's his own fault for looking at people's dick!"

"I wasn't looking at anyone's dick you asshole, I was trying to make sure soap doesn't get into my eyes!" Craig exclaimed.

"Yeah, besides. From how I see it, your dick ain't worth looking," I spat.

"You fucking faggot!" The prick had the balls to step forward, but he suddenly stops himself.

"If you try anything with me, you'll be losing teeth!" I shouted, "now give those glasses back you fucking ass!"

"Why should I? If he can't see, then he won't be able to see people's dicks!"

"Enough!" Suddenly, that Michael kid grabs the glasses and shoves Justin away from us. "Stop being such an ass. Craig hasn't done anything this entire time. Just leave him alone!"

"Fuck you, I bet you're a secretly a faggot yourself. That would explain why you're friends with him!"

"Hey, leave him out of-"

"So what if I am? Going to punch me too?"

Both Craig and I were...surprised. Michael was...gay? I suddenly felt a bit...nervous.

"I knew you were a fucking faggot!"

"What's going on in here!?" One of the counselors came in. Great, I do need some backup here.

"This little twerp here is causing trouble, that's what!" I exclaimed.

"Justin...I thought we talked about this. Just because someone is different from you doesn't mean you can hurt them."

"That's not what my dad said."

"Ha ha...right...y-your dad...well uh...why don't we have a little chat in my office and we can see what kind of compromise we can do to make everyone happy."

"What!?" I exclaimed. You have got to be fucking with me right now! "Guys like him needs to be punished! He needs to be kicked out of here! He needs to get his balls kicked until he starts having a high pitch voice!"

"Sorta like you right now?"

"For fuck sake mosquito boy, if you don't shut up right now, I swear I'll fucking shove a plunger inside of you and make sure you won't be able to pull it out for a week!"

"Counselor Tweek...ha ha...showing violence towards the cadets here isn't-"

"Oh please. Most of these brats are teenagers. You don't think they aren't old enough to know what sex, drugs, and violence is?" I spat.

"C-counselor Tweek, you really shouldn't-"

"For fuck sake, shut up!" Craig suddenly shouted. He suddenly stands up, but he was wobbly.

"C-careful!"

"Hands off! I can't deal with this shit anymore!" Craig grabs his towel then storms out of here.

"Craig!"

"I'll...I'll go check on him," Michael said. He grabs his towel and goes after Craig.

"Um...o-okay everyone...just finish your showers and uh...get ready for bed. Um...Counselor Tweek...we need to talk later. So see me in my office soon.

"...."

I watched as everyone went back to what they were doing. Justin looks back and flips me off. Fucker. I quickly stand up and decided to go check up on Craig. I need to make sure he's okay.

Once I reached the bunker, I was about to head inside, but I suddenly hear talking.

"You alright?"

"...No."

"What's wrong?"

"...It wasn't suppose to be like this, man! I thought I was going to feel happy to come here...but now...I just...I hate it....I'm not suppose to hate space camp! I'm the fucking space addicted nerd! What is happening here!?"

"...Are you upset because of Justin?"

"...I am...but now that Tweek is here, he'll probably do something about it. He always does something whenever I'm being bullied."

"...Then...do you hate the fact that Tweek is here?" 

"...Sorta." I flinched. He...didn't want me here? "It's just...I don't want Tweek to see me at my lowest. I want to prove to him that I can handle my own battles...but ever since I got here...I've just been having a sick feeling in my stomach."

"Why? You homesick?"

"I think...I don't know...I just...I realized that...this is my last summer and I'm wasting it by coming here. Sooner or later...I'm going to college and...and...I'll never...see Tweek again..."

...Craig...is that why you're so upset? Is that why you aren't feeling right? You realized what I see?

"...You know..this reminds me of something," Michael said.

"What?"

"Remember the first time I came to camp and you....you kinda made me feel better when I was feeling homesick?"

"Sorta..."

"I...I desperately wanted to go home...but...you came along and told me so many great things that camp could do for me. Distract me from my problems. Learn about the stars. Learn about science. Ha ha...you were so excited when you were talking about space."

"...Yeah..." Craig smiled.

"...If...if you didn't stop and talked to me...I don't know if I would have come back here."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Honestly...I was confused...which was why I didn't come to camp the last two summers. I wasn't taking summer classes...I just...stayed home because...I was confused about my feelings."

What?

"Wait...what?"

"The only reason I decided to come this year was because...I finally understand my feelings. I...I um...I really like you Craig and I...I want to go out with you," Michael exclaimed.

Oh hell no! You do not ask out my man! Back off Michael!

Before I could go in there, I froze when I saw Michael kissing Craig. I felt my heart shatter into pieces. No...my worst fears. No no no...please...please...this can't be happening...please...please....

I can already hear the monsters in my head telling me that this is what I deserve. That Craig didn't love me. My worst fears were happening right in front of me....oh god...

"Mmm...What the fuck dude!" Craig suddenly shoves Michael away from him. "Just because we're both gay doesn't mean I like you. I'm dating Tweek for fuck sake!"

"But...but I-"

"I'm sorry Michael, but...I don't see you like that. You're a great guy, but...I like Tweek." 

Craig... I smile at him.

"...Why? Why do you like that weirdo so much? You and him are like...polar opposites! I mean...at least I'm into space as much as you! I would try to explode shit or beat up people for no good reason! Why do you like him!?"

"You want to know why?" Craig stood up. "It's because Tweek gets me. He maybe insane, he might be a wild card at times, but he never gives up on me or anyone else. He never judged me, he loves me for me, and he...he's the reason why I feel like coming here was a mistake."

"...What?"

"I get it now...I finally fucking get it...why I'm not having as much fun as I thought I would if I came here. I'd rather spend my time with my psycho boyfriend than waste my summer here learning about stuff I already know!  I don't even need the fucking credentials for college, I've already got plenty of that shit last summer and in school!"

"W-what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that...right now...I want to find my boyfriend, blow some shit up...and get the hell out of here." Craig said.

"Aw..Craig!" I gushed. Whoops.

"...Tweek?"

"Oh god..."

"Ha ha...was uh...just...checking up on you guys...sorry...didn't mean to eavesdrop," I chuckled. I walked over to them and stared at Michael.

"U-uh...I'm...I'm sorry for k-kissing your boyfriend! P-please don't shove a plunger up my ass!"

"Oh ho...I can do much more worse to you you know, you fucking homewrecker."

"Tweek."

"...." I stare up at Craig who was giving me a disapproval look. Damn it. "...But I won't...cause you did help out Craig when he was being bullied and when I wasn't here...so you get a free pass."

"T-thank you," Michael smiled.

"But if you ever touch my boyfriend again, I'll fucking kill you," I threatened.

"R-right..." Michael gulped.

We both noticed that Craig started putting his stuff back into his luggage.

"So...how we doing this? Get on my bike and get the hell out of here while no one notices?"

"...Nah...I know it's not really your style. I thought we could...do a little pranking."

"Pranks?"

"Maybe paint dicks being shoved into campers and counselor's asses?"

"Paints?" I grinned.

"Maybe even a little arson?"

"Fire!"

"What is happening here?"

"Just something me and my boyfriend does almost on a daily basis," Craig said.

"Yep," I grinned, "and you're helping us."

"M-me?"

"Yeah, you keep watch while me and Craig have some fun. If you tell anyone what we're doing, I'll be sure to strung you up in a tree and let the mosquitoes have some fun," I smirked.

"Okay...be the look out...got it."

"This is going to be so fun!" I smiled.

"Yeah...it will."

* * *

The first thing we did was break into the supply closet where all the paints and highly explosive stuff were. I'll admit...maybe setting this place on fire is...stupid...but hey...I honestly don't care anymore.

"God...I can't believe this camp uses these paints, these are so cheap," Tweek complained.

"Can you still use them?"

"Of course. I am an artist after all," Tweek giggled.

"Alright," I smiled, "here's your brush Mr. Artist."

"Thank you assistant," Tweek grinned.

"Uh...guys...you mind hurrying it up here? A few of the counselors are patrolling now," Michael said.

"Hey, you kissed my boyfriend, so you don't have the right to speak right now!"

"Relax," I said. God...why the fuck did Michael had to kiss me? It feels so awkward with him here...

"Okay, I got the stuff!"

"Great, let's go," we all headed to the cafeteria and the first thing we did was do some graffiti work. Since me and Michael aren't as good artists as Tweek, we basically painted the background with random colors while Tweek painted the dicks and the campers and counselors.

"...I'm sorry Craig," Michael said.

"...You really shouldn't have kissed me, even when you knew I'm dating someone."

"I know...that was a dick move on my part."

"Really was man."

"...It's just...I wish I wasn't so late in telling you. You think...you think if I asked you out first...we would be a thing?"

"...Maybe...or maybe not. I don't understand how fate works dude...or how the universe works when it comes to human emotions. All I know is...the me right now...I love Tweek...and I would never stop loving him."

"...I see," Michael said.

"...That doesn't mean there's no hope for you. You'll meet the right guy one day...maybe someone like me," I said.

"Or someone like me," Tweek grinned.

"I uh...I think I'd rather go for someone...normal."

"Meh...good choice," Tweek giggles.

"How's the dicks going?"

"Fully erect and squirting! It's hilarious!"

"That's great honey," I smiled.

"Is he...always like this?"

"You better believe it," I said.

Once we were finished with our little masterpiece. We took out the gasoline and started pouring it on the ground. We made sure it wasn't anywhere near the bunkers or where people are and that it would be small enough for them to at least put out.

"Is this enough?" Tweek asked.

"When it comes to starting fires, I'm pretty sure we want it to be as small as possible," I said.

"...You guys are...insane," Michael said.

"Thanks," Tweek and I said. Tweek took out the matches and lit it. He throws the match onto the ground. Immediately, the flames spread and we took a step back.

"Alright, we had our fun, now let's get out of here," I said. I put my stuff in the sidecar of Tweek's motorbike.

"Hold on...just want to do something," Tweek suddenly took out fireworks from his backpack. He puts them down and lit another match. We watched as the rocket flew into the air and exploded.

"Wow...it's...beautiful," Michael said.

"Yeah...where'd you get those?"

"I know a guy...and I thought we could fire them before we leave. I was saving them for a romantic evening with you but...this is romantic enough...right?"

"...Yeah," I smiled as I held his hand.

Suddenly, we hear shouting and we all turned our heads. All the campers and counselors were coming. Shit.

"Michael?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Thanks for everything...I hope you have fun here while I'm gone," I said.

"...It won't be the same...but...I think I'll be fine," Michael said. He raises his hand and I shook it.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Hope to see you again, Tucker," Michael said.

"Let's go!" Tweek shouted.

"Coming!" I nod to Michael before I hop on and sat behind Tweek. "Let's go!"

"...Actually...give me a sec," Tweek said as he gets off.

"Tweek?"

"Counselor Tweek! What is the meaning of this!?"

"Can it Mitch!" Tweek exclaimed, he walks past him and headed towards Justin. Oh boy. With one swoop, Tweek punches Mitch in the face until he was on the ground.

"C-counselor T-Tweek! What are you doing! You shouldn't be hitting a minor!"

"Oh please, I'm the same age as him you happy go lucky shit." Tweek said.

"What! B-but you said on your application that you were twenty!"

"I lied, so what?" Tweek said.

"Oh god..."

"As for you you little shit. Just I'm going to make you learn something today. I don't know where you came from nor do I understand why you hate gay people, hell...maybe you're gay but your dad is beating you up so you wouldn't be gay, who the fuck knows! All I know is, you shouldn't be putting all your anger on someone who's different from you. Gay people are still people you know, and people like you needs to get with the times! If gay people want to get married, let them! If they want to get a wedding cake, then give them a god damn cake! Gay people have rights, and what you're doing is disgusting."

Oh Tweek...

"Antoher thing...if you ever lay your dirty hands on my boyfriend again, I will kick you fucking ass and shove a dildo so up in your ass, you won't be able to sit for weeks. You and your fucking dad."

"..." I smiled as I stare at my boyfriend.

"You hear me now?"

"Y-yes," Justin sniffled.

"Good," Tweek then kicks him in the stomach. "Now go see a real psychologist on why you hate gay people, cause honestly...I don't know what your deal is. All I know is...you got problems dude. You and everyone in this camp. Especially you Mitch," Tweek said. He then walks back towards me and kisses my head. I love him.

"Wait...hold on one second here Mr. Tweak. You still did a crime here and we will be calling the police!"

"...I don't think so," Tweek suddenly grabs his phone and starts typing something. Tweek then shows Mitch a video. It was Mitch doing some hardcore drugs in his office, most of those drugs were confiscated from a few of the campers. Mitch then started eating all the snacks the counselors confiscated from the campers as well. Huh...what a prick. He hate my cheese poofs. "You know...I'm sure the high ups don't like that their top counselor is doing some drugs while on the job...as well as stealing campers snacks they brought with them...

"....S-so...uh...I just erase all information of you and Craig and make it look like you two never took a step into this camp and we call it even?" Mitch asked.

"Good boy," Tweek smiled. Tweek starts up his motorcycle and we were out of there. "Goodbye camp hell! You were so fucked up!" Tweek shouted.

"...Goodbye space camp..." I said as I laid my head against Tweek's back.

We drove for hours. I'm...actually surprised that Tweek can drive this thing...I better ask him about it later.

"...Hm...I feel like we should have left in the morning or something, I'm getting tired," I yawn.

"...Oh look! The night sky is full of stars!" Tweek said.

"Wow...can we...stop and look at them," I asked.

"I knew you would ask that," Tweek giggles. We pulled over to the side of the road. Tweek pulls out a thick picnic blanket from his bag and sets it down on the ground. We laid back and look up at the nightly stars. "...Sorry...if I uh...ruined your experience here..."

"Don't."

"But Craig...you...you've been coming to that camp for years...and I come along and kinda...ruin it for you."

"You didn't...you opened my eyes," I said.

"Huh?"

"Tweek...if you hadn't showed up...I would have never realized that...camp is just camp...something that I honestly don't want to do anymore. I've...grown up...I guess," I said. "What I'm trying to say is...there's something more important to me than dumb old space camp."

"L-like what?"

"You of course," I sighed, "it'll always be you."

"...Craig..." Tweek grabs my hand and looks at me. He moves closer to me and kisses me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, and...when we do go to college...I know it'll be hard for us to see each other..but...just know that I'll always love you."

Tweek smiles down at me, "I know, and I'll always love you."

I smiled and we continue to look up at the stars. That's right...even as we move on and start our new lives as college students, I will always love Tweek Tweak. No matter what.

"Hey...since we now have the rest of the summer to ourselves...want to head to the principal's house and...I don't know...paint his entire house with dicks being shoved into his ass?" I asked.

"...Babe...you are a genius...I love you so much!" Tweek exclaimed as he clings on me tightly.

I laugh as I hug him back. This was going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

Summer flew by just like that. Me and Tweek went through a lot. We almost got in trouble, almost went to prison, and for some reason...we dressed up as girls for a whole day...maybe that's a story for another time.

Still...summer ended just like that...and it was time for me to head to college.

"You got everything?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You'll remember to call us right?"

"Yes dad," I sighed.

"Here's your ham...guinea pig," Tricia said.

"...I'll miss you too, Trish," I said.

"Whatever...I'm just glad I have the bathroom all to myself now," Tricia said, but she does hug me.

I look around but sighed when I don't see him. Everyone else was here...so where was he?

"I'm sure he's busy with his folks. He will be leaving for college too," mom said.

"I know...I just...I was hoping to see him before I leave," I sighed.

"Well you two are going to schools in Denver right? You two will eventually see each other," Clyde said.

"Yeah, so don't worry," Token said.

"Yeah...I guess," I look at the two and I quickly hug them. "You two stay out of trouble...and Clyde...don't just eat tacos while you're in school...and Token...make sure he doesn't just eat tacos," I said.

"Well I am going to be his roommate for awhile, so I got to make sure this boy doesn't turn into a taco himself," Token said.

"Fuck you guys! I'll eat as much tacos as I want!"

"We know...but we also know you'll get the runs if you do," I grinned.

"...I'm going to miss your sarcastic quips," Clyde sniffled as he hugs me.

"Well...I better get going..." I said.

"You sure you know where the apartment you'll be staying at is?"

"Don't worry mom, I contacted the guy I'll be staying with, he gave me good enough directions," I said.

"Good, and if your new roommate isn't nice, you can always call us and we can try to arrange something for you," mom said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Finally, the bus arrives and I started getting on. I find a seat near a window and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye son," dad said.

"Bye sweetheart, take care of yourself!"

"Bye dude! We'll be sure to visit often!"

"Goodbye," I said. The bus soon starts leaving. Wait...no...where is he? I look back, but I still don't see the familiar blonde. I guess he couldn't make it. I send a quick reply to Tweek, but he didn't respond. Guess he's too heartbroken. Jesus...come on Tweek, it's not like we'll be that far away from each other. I sighed and decided to nap. It'll be a long ride.

I wish Tweek was here...I wanted to see him.

* * *

I finally reached Denver and I quickly called an Uber to take me to the address where I'll be seeing the apartment. Once I reached to the apartment, I quickly headed upstairs and took the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Alright Craig...just make a good impression. You'll be living with this guy for the next couple years...so stay calm and hopefully we'll get along." ...I just hope this guy doesn't have a problem with me being gay. I finally found the apartment and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything, but I did noticed that the door was slightly open. I get inside and called out. "Hello? It's me, your roommate? We talked to each other on the phone awhile back? You here?" Where was he?

"...Craig?" I look around until I see a familiar blonde.

"...Tweek?"

"Craig!" Tweek runs towards me and hugs me.

"Tweek...what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I chuckled as I hug him. I miss him.

"Uh...so...funny story really..."

"...Funny...story?" I asked, "what is it?"

"So yeah...um...so...the guy you were talking to who was going to be your roommate...that was...me," Tweek said.

"What!?"

"W-well...I can't handle knowing the thought of you living with someone else! So...I sent out a roommate ad around town so you would notice and used a fake number so you would text me about the apartment. I wanted to surprise you when you came over, that's why I didn't see you leave this morning," Tweek said.

"So wait...you're telling me that you're my roommate?"

"Yep! Won't that be great!? We'll see each other during morning, in the afternoons, in the evenings, and when we go to bed! Think of all the stuff we get to do...think of all the sex we'll be having," Tweek whispered into my ear.

I blushed, "Tweek, what about your school! Isn't it kinda far away from here?"

"Which is why I'm taking online classes. You can thank my hacking skills for that," Tweek grinned.

"So wait...you're telling me...that for the next couple of years, I'll be living with you?"

"Pretty much, won't that be great? Just you and me," Tweek smiled.

Living with Tweek. Tweek...the wild child in from high school. He'll be living with me while I'm in college. Tweek, the one who loves painting dicks into people's asses. Tweek, the guy who is a part time arsonist and part time hacker. Tweek...by insane boyfriend. I'll be living with him...for the next...couple of years....

"....I'm out," I said. I pick up my suitcase and started heading towards the door.

"What! Wait!" Tweek jumps on me and wraps his leg around my waist. "You can't leave!"

"Tweek! Get off before I fall! You're fucking heavy!" I exclaimed.

"Never!" Suddenly, we both fell to the ground and I groaned in pain.

"God damn it Tweek..."

"You can never escape from me. Ever. I'm the wild child, remember? And you're my space geek. Mine alone. We were meant to be...forever and ever and ever. Got that?" Tweek said as he squishes his face against mine.

"...I know," I smiled, "and I don't want it in any other way."

Tweek stares at me before smiling. He kisses me on the lips. "I love you, Craig."

"I love you too, Tweek," I said.

"Now...let's get up and start unpacking. I'm thinking for dinner...we should have some pizza...or maybe Chinese food...oh oh...or maybe we should make something ourselves! Oh...this is going to be great! We'll feel like a happy couple living together...oh wait..we are!" Tweek giggles.

I smiled at my boyfriend and started unpacking. He's right. Living together is going to be the greatest thing ever.

"Oh oh...I know you have your pet guinea pig with you and all, but...wouldn't it be cool if we got a lizard...or maybe a snake? A snake is cool, right?"

...More or less.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hm...you're probably wondering if this is the end of Space Geek and Wild Child aren't you? I mean...the two have graduated from high school and are moving on right? You think the story is going to end with this, right? Well you're wrong you son of a gun. This is not the end! Just because our boys have graduated, doesn't mean their adventures are over! In fact, you'll see even more craziness when they reach college! So don't you worry everyone who actually cares about this series, this series won't die that easily...or at least until I decide to finish it.
> 
> So yeah, don't worry folks, Space Geek and Wild Child may have finished high school, but they're about to head into college, and most of us know what college is like.


End file.
